With Love, Ceci
by lupinxloverrr
Summary: A story starting in the Marauders 6th year, Cecilia Faye Draven talks of her relationship with Regulus Black, her qualms concering her lust for Severus Snape, life in the house of Slytherin, and life at Hogwarts, where the unexpected is always expected.


It surprised me wholly. It really, really did. Cecilia Draven and Regulus Black were the two names on everyone's lips these past few months. It was so sudden. Break up with Sirius, date Regulus. Simple, isn't it? Thank god the whole family isn't comprised of boys. I'd have been through the whole collection by now. Regulus is quite the charmer, though. He is handsome, pureblooded, lovely, and very well endowed, in more than one sense. My family was happy when they found out, and his was too, from what I knew. Sirius wasn't, but that just made me delighted.

So what's wrong, you might ask? Severus Tobias Snape, that's what.

As I walk along the grounds now, I look out for Regulus. It's been somewhere around 3 or 4 months by now, that I've been with him. And today, we really don't feel like being in the castle. He suggested we go to Hogsmeade. I spat a remark back at him. "You bloody idiot, how are we supposed to get there?" He smiled charmingly, and took my hand. "The Whomping Willow." He replied simply. I think I was the idiot in that situation. But then I thought, well how would we get into a hotel, if Regulus is thinking along the lines of a shag? Wouldn't someone know we were from Hogwarts, and that we had snuck out? Don't tell me that Regulus thinks of taking my clothes off in the Shrieking Shack? My vintage gowns will not withstand the filth in there. And what if Loony Lupin is present? Then we'll all be werewolves. I can't be a werewolf. It's not at all becoming. I decided to do the smart thing, and looked up. No full moon, I'm safe. _We're_ safe.

It was rather hard to start thinking of Regulus and I in terms of we. This is the longest relationship I've had. I'm usually only thinking about my own feelings when I make decisions. I didn't expect the other person who I'd be thinking about to be someone younger than me. Of all people, I didn't expect it to be Regulus Arcturus Black. I expected it to be Severus. But things don't always work out when it comes to him. I know Regulus and I work fabulously together. We're just so similar, and he's great. Severus' dark, cold demeanor intrigues me, though. I didn't expect that to occur, either.

From the first second I met him, right after the sorting, he interested me. The way he didn't try to be anything different than what he was, he was purely himself. Even I am not purely my true self. I don't think anyone really is, these days. And I saw the way he looked at me. I saw the way he stared hungrily at my legs, which were covered in the finest seamed stockings. I noticed him take in my beautiful vintage outfit. I watched him look over my torso up to my chest, and take a quick look, before he directed his gaze at my face. I looked at him as he ran his eyes over my plump, red painted lips, my light green eyes, and my curly black hair. I know he had noticed my ivory skin as he examined every bit of me. Glamour has always come naturally to me, even at age 11. He might have thought me perfect. He has most definitely figured out that that's the last thing that Cecilia Faye Draven is. Even when I had stopped using my metamorphic powers for a bit, and looked like my natural self, which is the same but with red hair, Severus thought me gorgeous. By then he realized that I wasn't a perfect nymph. By then, he had seen every part of me, and I of him. We'd gotten into broom closets, deserted classrooms, and empty dorms, all due to my crazed efforts to shag him. It's nearing the end of our 6th year and I've felt his touch numerous times, felt his kisses even more. The last time I did was in the beginning of this year. Throughout the years I've made a fool of him around the other Slytherins, and I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone.

I might as well have professed my undying love for him, and that would've been better than some of the stuff I've done. But I don't love him. I love Regulus, and that's not a lie. But as much as I am enamored with him, as much as I love him, Severus Snape still plagues my mind. Unfortunately. I know my parents wouldn't mind if I was with Severus. From what they know, and from what most people know, he's from a respectable pureblood family.

One that doesn't socialize.

I don't know how everyone has fallen for that complete bullshit. Everyone knows that every pureblood family thrives from socializing. It is basically their job, to get to know the other purebloods, and to set up marriages for their children. Regulus' parents, and mine as well, have a feeling that they have had their work cut out for them.

Will I marry Regulus? I don't know. I'm only 16 for god's sake. And he's only 15. Although I do remember once, he told me that he'd marry me when and if he got the chance. I think I pretended not to hear him. I'm not ready for long term commitment. Not just yet..

Like I said earlier, this happened so suddenly. During the winter holidays of this year. I had decided to stay at Cissy's house, and so did Regulus. Bellatrix was immersed in one of her favorite pastimes: Fawning over her most loved cousin. Of course, when she did that, I had to follow suit, shimmying and teasing for Regulus better than anyone. Not literally though, no stripteases had taken place at that time. I just had to fawn, and tease, and flirt like a pro. Thank god I'm good at seduction.. At times. Most of the time I'd try with Severus, it would completely backfire. FUCK! Get Severus Tobias Snape out of my head, whatever is putting him in!

Anyways.

I started to flirt with Regulus, and eventually, Bella left the room, saying she had to go meet Rodolphus. I envy her for being older, out of school, and for being engaged. As Regulus and I talked away, and he showed me how charming he could be, I decided to go about things by impulse. So I kissed him. Hard, rough, and on the lips. With some tongue too. To my astonishment, he kissed back. And it was amazing. Afterwards, I couldn't help but blush. I had only talked to him for a short time before that kiss, but I felt like a little girl with a crush, all over again. With Severus, I felt like a little girl with a dark fantasy.

Regulus told me he had always stared at me when I was around him, that he always wanted to get a bit closer to me. I lied, saying "Oh, I never noticed." I batted my eyelashes. Of course I had noticed, though. Most of the Hogwarts men had stared at me at least once, and I did remember a particular time when Regulus did.. He told me he thought me beautiful. He told me he thought me to be a veela. He told me he thought me perfect. I laughed. "My dear Regulus," I placed a hand on his knee. "That's the very last thing I am." My tone was quiet and slow. He just smiled. "That's fine. I like you regardless." I cocked my head. He _liked_ me? Liked, as in crush, fantasy, loved? I shook my head. "I think you like the idea of me." He shook his head too. "I've heard enough about you, and from the other short times that I've talked to you, I've grown to like _you_. Maybe it is just a boy's fantasy, but it could be so much more. The idea of being with you is a lovely one..." So rich with charm for such a young guy. I then remembered that Sirius was, too. It must be a Black family thing. I bit my lip and stared thoughtfully at him. "Would you like to make that idea a reality?" Why not give it a try? Part of me thought that. The other part thought differently, more along the lines of ' Ceci, what the hell are you getting yourself into!' Regulus didn't answer with words; he just kissed me, as I had kissed him. I took that as a yes, and since then, it's been Cecilia and Regulus. I now had one other person to worry about. Little did I know that Bella had watched the scene from the door, and was ecstatic with glee.

One of the many reasons as to why I like Regulus is that he is the first to almost permanently take my mind off of Severus. When I'm with him, I think only of him. The problem is when I'm without him, Severus takes over my mind. Thankfully, I'm almost always around him. All the Slytherins are quite happy for us. Cissy and Bella and Lucius and Rodolphus keep saying that we're great together, and that we'll be the next to get married after them. Part of me hopes that I do marry Regulus. As much as commitment is not my thing, marrying him would be nice. It would be comforting. Even if the coldness of Severus draws me to him, that relationship might be fruitless. His cold cools down my warm, and my warmth heats up his cold. When you put two completely different people together, the best things don't always happen, as I've come to learn. I think that we're not completely different, but the differences have caused many problems. I charmed him into forgiving me though.

Regulus and I just fit, if you know what I mean. We are much more similar than ever expected, but not so much that it's bothersome. We enjoy the same activities, and our personalities are alike. Believe it or not, Regulus almost wishes that he didn't listen to his parents sometimes. He's quite the softy though, and I don't think he'd ever have the willpower to go against them. I don't mind the soft part of him. I find it sensual, actually. I like when he shags me because he's gentle about it, he may be a bit rough sometimes, but it's never over the top. And his touch, Mon dieu! His touch is amazing. Severus' is too, his is just more cold, rough and needy. His touch fits some of my moods, and Regulus fits the others. When Regulus and I are put into sexual situations, I feel right. I feel like nothing could go wrong because I'm with him and he loves me. I don't think he's lying. I'd know if he was. Everyone would know if he was. Regulus has never been that great of a liar. When I was involved with Severus, it sometimes felt like he was just doing things with me for the pure pleasure of it. I don't like that feeling in any sense.

Since we are on the topic of Severus, you must know what his reaction to my newfound love was. He seems livid. He doesn't talk to me much anymore, only occasionally when we are partnered up in class, or when I approach him. Even then, his answers are distant and cold. They were before, but now they are more so, and his eyes show that he looks angry. He was the one who didn't want me in the first place. He was the one who found another girl, somehow. Severus was never the best looking of the bunch, and I didn't really expect any other girl to be interested in him. I thought I was playing it safe with someone who would forever be in reach. I was very wrong, to my dismay. This other girl, Night, had been a friend of mine at one point. She was pretty, but I didn't feel that she compared with me. He did.

One day, after I had a bit of fun with him, she suddenly breaks the news to me. "Oh...did Severus tell you?" I raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Well I just saw him a few hours ago, he didn't really tell me anything new. What is it?" Truth is Severus and I hadn't really talked then, we just kissed and touched, you know, the usual activities. "We- we're dating now..." She had whispered, sounding rather afraid. Her face matched the Gryffindors' scarves. I was appalled. I almost yelled at her right in that library. In the end I decided to restrain myself, and very soon after that, I had gotten myself a boyfriend too. Sirius Black. He had turned out to be different than I expected. For a while he had taken me out of my haughty, pureblooded reality, and showed me a different side of life. I was soon acting like a blood traitor, which I am not at all proud of now. It's very lucky everyone forgave me. I managed to convince them that some Gryffindor had Imperiused me. What a lucky break I had there..

After a couple weeks, he had two timed me and a good friend of mine. I know not to trust people like him anymore. Let me take you back to when Night shared her news with me, for another moment. After I politely replied, she told me that it would be okay with her if I were to hit her. She said my reason could be that she betrayed me. I laughed. I don't hit people. Well, not usually...

I need to get off the topic of Severus now. I have a great relationship with Regulus. I must concentrate on that. And there he is, sitting by the oak tree at the edge of the lake. He's spotted me too, and I saw him stand up, and wave. I pick up my pace, as does he, and now he's standing right in front of me. "Nice night, isn't it honey?" He said, smiling slightly. "Yes, my dear." I reply shortly, and put my arms around his neck. He kisses me softly, and when we break off, I realize that there's no need to think of anyone else. The feeling alone that I get from kissing him isn't a feeling of lust, as it seemed to be with Severus. It was much more. It feels like...well, it feels like love. Every time I kiss him this epiphany comes to me. But this soft kiss made the epiphany basically smack me in the face. It said, "Ceci dear, what in bloody hell are you doing! Think about Regulus, who you love, not Severus, who you lust."

"I love you Regulus." I said, completely honest. "I love you too Ceci." He smiles at me genuinely, and goes on, "We must be off though.." And with that, I've let him lead me to the tunnel by the Whomping Willow, awaiting the events to come. Right now, I'm starting to like the idea of possibly marrying Regulus Black, one day…


End file.
